


falling for you

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, basically the same thing, bucky has a heart, grossing out teenagers, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony got three steps down the ladder before he lost his grip, falling backwards into a snowbank with a startled squeak. He heard Peter’s cry of surprise, as well as a deeper voice he didn’t recognize, but his head was hurting too much to focus on it.If he’d gotten brain damage from the fall, Tony was going to sue Santa. And he’d win, too; his lawyers were very, very good.“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, raising a hand to rub his temple. “Totally suing Santa.”A stupidly handsome face filled his vision, with sculpted cheekbones and ice blue eyes. Long brown hair framed the stranger’s face, and Tony wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. He was sure he was staring unattractively, but he blamed the head injury.“Are you okay, doll?” asked Hot Stranger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 635





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> the last of my christmas drabbles! i know its not technically christmas anymore, but i was on a plane for most of yesterday and couldnt post this
> 
> enjoy!

“Fuck Christmas,” Tony grumbled, trying to hang lights with cold-numb fingers. “It’s a consumerist holiday and Hallmark movies  _ suck _ .”

From the ground, Peter flashed him a thumbs up. “A little higher, Dad!” his son called, reminding him why he was bothering with the Christmas cheer in the first place.

Peter had had a tumultuous year, after the death of his mother led to Tony getting custody. Tony, who’d been raised in an impersonal mansion in the city himself, had immediately dropped everything and moved him and his son out to the suburbs, leaving behind most of his SI responsibilities (and various distractions) to focus on being a good father to his son. Part of that meant giving Peter the Christmas he deserved, which meant freezing his ass off hanging lights that Peter had chosen. 

Tony could admit that it wasn’t an entirely unselfish endeavor; he was a little bit trying to show up whoever lived in the house across the road, who had enough lights on to blow the fuses of the whole street. It looked like Christmas had thrown up on that house, and Tony was more than a little competitive when it came to worst taste in decorations.

All of that culminated in him hanging on for dear life to his ladder, putting up lights and snowflakes and some weird red blob that Peter swore up and down was Santa (Tony thought it looked more like Elmo, but he didn’t say anything). 

With a theatrical groan, he hitched the strand of lights a little higher. “Like this, Pete?”

“All good!” shouted Peter, flashing Tony a wide grin. “Come down and we can put the reindeer together.”

“There are more of them?” Tony asked incredulously, gesturing at the several he’d just put on the roof. “Why? Was Santa running a reindeer trafficking ring? How many reindeer can he possibly have?”

Peter laughed. “I think we have more reindeer than Santa,” he teased. “You did kind of buy, like, every decoration at the store. The North Pole has got nothing on us.”

“Damn straight,” Tony said, climbing down the ladder. It wobbled unsteadily under him, and he cast an anxious look at the ground. Sure, there was snow to cushion him should he fall, but it still wouldn’t be fun. The slippery rungs didn’t exactly increase his confidence, either. 

Tony got three steps further down before he lost his grip, falling backwards into a snowbank with a startled squeak. He heard Peter’s cry of surprise, as well as a deeper voice he didn’t recognize, but his head was hurting too much to focus on it.

If he’d gotten brain damage from the fall, Tony was going to sue Santa. And he’d win, too; his lawyers were very, very good. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, raising a hand to rub his temple. “Totally suing Santa.”

A stupidly handsome face filled his vision, with sculpted cheekbones and ice blue eyes. Long brown hair framed the stranger’s face, and Tony wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. He was sure he was staring unattractively, but he blamed the head injury. 

“Are you okay, doll?” asked the man, a concerned wrinkle forming on his forehead. “I was coming out of my house and I saw you take a nasty tumble. Figured I should come over and check on you.”

Tony sat up with a groan, just in time to be knocked down again by a worried Peter. He wrapped his arms around his son, casting a sheepish smile at Hot Neighbor. “Yeah, thanks for that,” he said. “I just lost my grip, but I think I’ll probably survive.”

Hot Neighbor offered him a hand. Tony took it, pulling himself and Peter to their feet. “And thank god for that,” Hot Neighbor chuckled. “I’m Bucky Barnes. I live right across the street. The house that looks like-”

“Like Christmas exploded on what used to be a normal looking house?” Tony cut him off with a betrayed gasp. “Why’d you have to go and be hot, then? You’re making it very hard to detest you entirely.”

“Ew, Dad,” Peter had been silent up till then, but like any good child, he had to chime in with a disgusted noise as soon as Tony even tended towards flirting. It was nice to know some things would never change. “I’m going to go put the reindeer together myself while you two are gross over here.” He turned to Bucky, holding a hand out to shake. Tony preened a little at his manners; he’d raised a good kid and both of them knew it. “Nice meeting you, Mr. Barnes.”

“Nice meeting you, too, kid,” said Bucky, watching Peter scamper away. Tony reluctantly added another point in his favor for being nice to his son, as adults often weren’t. Bucky turned back to Tony. “So what were you saying about detesting me?”

Tony made a face. “Your Christmas decorations are uglier than mine,” he explained. “It’s a point of pride, now.”

“Oh, if that’s the issue,” Bucky barked out a laugh. “I have some of the rejects- you know, Santas that were too ugly to inflict on the general public- in my garage. Guaranteed to make any yard exponentially uglier. Wanna borrow a few?”

Tony looked at his normal, if quantitatively alarming, decorations, and nodded. “Hot and nice,” he mused with a teasing smile. “I might have to forgive the horrible lights, after all. You’re looking better by the second.”

“If all it’s gonna take is a couple of hideous Santas to get you to like me, doll, I’ll have you in love with me in an hour,” Bucky gave him a heated look, his pupils a little dilated. 

“Peter?” Tony called, not taking his eyes away from Bucky. “I’m going across the street for a little bit; I’ll be right back. Don’t cause any trouble, okay, kid?”

Peter made a loud noise of disgust. His teenage peers would’ve been proud of its vehemence. “ _ Gross _ , Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to everyone who celebrates around this time of year! i hope yall had the best day(s) and got everything you wished for
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile :))
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
